The Titan Slayer: Harry James Potter
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Fourth Year AU. Harry James Potter is sick of everything and everyone. He is cold, bloodthirsty, and a one of a kind leader. Hogwarts and all of Britain all think they know Harry, but they are going to find out they were wrong...very very wrong. Cold, dark gray Harry with a cursing streak and an icy glare.
1. Chapter 1

**_#Chapter 1_**

* * *

"Harry! Harry, wake up, its' time for breakfast!" A loud, boisterous voice of Ron said as he shook Harry's bed.

Harry wanted to growl, he really did, but he stamped down his desires once again as took in a deep breath to center himself and said, "Alright, alright, I'm up."

"Well, hurry up. I don't want to miss breakfast!" Ron said

"Of course you wouldn't, you walking black hole..." Harry muttered softly, before getting out of bed.

"Well?" Ron asked, looking at Harry's disheveled form

"What? Are you going to be here while I change as well? I didn't take you for batting for the other team, Ron?" Harry smirked as Ron switched from annoyed to disgusted as he said, "I'll wait downstairs!"

After saying that, he slammed the door shut as Harry shook his head chuckling, "Works every time."

Harry then took a shower and changed as he shook the excess water from his hair as he let out a yawn and trudged his way downstairs into the common room.

Hermione and Ron were waiting for him at the bottom of the steps and were thankful that they only had to wait several minutes as they spotted Harry walk down the stairs and then the three left the common room to head towards the dining hall for breakfast.

Inside the dining hall, all the tables were mostly filled and people were eating, however instead of sitting in-between Ron and Hermione at their usual place, Harry took an empty spot next to Neville, causing a few raised eyebrows in question. Considering that there were no spots in front of the two or beside either of them, Ron and Hermione sat in their usual spots, sending a confused and not so subtle glare at Harry, saying they were going to question him later.

Harry didn't bother looking at either of them because he just wanted his peace and to eat.

Draco wanted to go and confront Potter, but a small hand on his arm made him look at Pansy who told him to look at Harry but closer and he saw that Potter looked tired, but looked to be very irritable, something that he missed when he first looked at him and decided to take the wait and see approach.

Soon the three schools visiting arrived, introduced and took their seats at three tables.

Durmstrag students sat at the Slytherin table, Beauxbaton students took their seats at the Ravenclaw table and finally Ilvermorny School took their seats at the Hufflepuff table. Causing many Gryffindor students to groan and Ron to whine that Draco got to sit close to Victor Krum, while Harry mumbled, "Because they have no wish to experience your eating mannerisms, Ron..."

His mumble was heard by Neville to which he raised an eyebrow and decided to ask Harry, "Are you okay?"

Harry looked at Neville and sighed saying,"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Is it Ron's snoring?" He asked with soft understanding

Harry chuckled as he closed his shadowed eyes and said, "A part of the problem."

Neville decided to leave it at that, which Harry mentally thanked him for as he wanted to focus eating his plate of bacon, eggs, toast with an orange jelly spread.

He could hear Hermione scolding Ron and gesturing for him to come over to her, but he didn't bother responding and inwardly smirked at hearing her huff, he just wanted his peace as he knocked twice under the table and Dobby gave him a strong cup of coffee, which he sipped and sighed with satisfied pleasure.

'Note to self, get Dobby another pack of socks, he makes the best coffee,' Harry sighed as tried to center himself in order to deal with Hermione's bitchy mood during classes today, but that wasn't meant to be.

A young blonde man rose from the Hufflepuff and made his way towards Harry who was drinking his coffee and did something that shocked the crowd into silence, he smacked Harry's coffee away.

'Fuck being the nice guy...Nobody fucks with my coffee!' Harry inwardly growled

Harry slowly turned his head to look at his poor coffee cup, in the plate of eggs of an unfortunate Gryffindor 2nd year student as his bitter coffee ruined her breakfast as he placed his hands on his lap as looked at his assailant and sighed saying, "You haven't changed, even after all this time apart, Micheal."

"Potter," He responded

"So~, you got my attention. What is it?"

"Just came to see how a monster like you is doing?"

Harry chuckled, "Monster, huh?"

"Why of course, considering how many you've murdered," He announced causing several people to do an award-winning spit take as they watched and listened to the conversation between Harry and the Ilvermorny student.

Harry shook his head and said, "Only you would think that _they_ are actually people."

"They are people!" Micheal growled

"They eat people," Harry calmly responded

"So do vampires and werewolves," Micheal answered, crossing his arms

Harry replied, "Vampires and werewolves have the capability of reasoning power. Tell me are the _things_ you are trying so hard to protect have that capability?"

Micheal didn't respond, but his glare towards Harry got harsher which made Harry yawn as groaned, "Once again, you fail to prove your worth, Micheal. It's the same thing as the last conversation we had. _They_ are dangerous."

"Will the purebloods think so?" Micheal offered

"Micheal...You bring one here, no one will find your fucking corpse," Harry hissed, causing the entire room to flinch as he glared at Micheal.

"Oh, your regular threats, you can't kill me, Potter," He snarked

"You sure?" Harry asked

"Because even you cannot put that many people in danger," Micheal replied

"You put yourself in danger and I thought I was the trouble magnet?" Harry said as he took in a deep breath to push back his impending headache.

"Regardless, you will help my cause," Micheal said

"And how do you supposed to make me do that?" Harry asked

"A group of them are heading towards Britain," He smirked with glee, making Harry growl as his eyes glowed behind his glasses.

"And what do you intend to do with them?" Harry said

"They will be placed under my control," He said

"And how are you going to do that?" Harry asked, tilting his head

"With your power of control over titans, of course!" Micheal smiled

"What makes you think I will help you?"

"Well, you care about _her_ , don't you? You wouldn't want anything to happen to _her_ , right?" Micheal offered

However before Harry could respond a common greasy occurrence by the name of Severus Snape stood up, his sneer obvious as he glared at his rival's son with extreme distaste.

"Potter! Idiotic just like your father, you will have detention and one hundred and fifty point loss!" Snape snarled as he stood up from his seat, glaring at Harry as the points were removed from the house cup with a loud chorus of groans from the Gryffindors.

"Blow it out of your ass, Snape you miserable old bastard! You take your point loss and cram them up your wide asshole where it has that massive goat dildo Dumbledore placed up your ass to tap every night to keep your position here!" Harry growled at the pale and shocked form of Snape.

Everyone gagged as stared wide-eyed at Harry, wondering where the hell did that come from.

"Now, now, Potter. That's not very nice, especially considering how your friends feel as of now," He said, gesturing towards the fuming Ron and Hermione.

"They can eat shit and fuck themselves for all I care, I am not in the mood. Along with the fact that if you threaten her safety again, I will turn you into the Slytherin's toilet for the entire week."

"How mean...Do you actually think so low of me?" He pouted

"Of course I do and knowing you, your cronies will be in hiding for a _surprise_."

"Now, now... Anyways moving on, think of what they are capable of, along with your powers there could be nothing about the world's secrets will be hidden anymore, who knows how many secrets they can offer to the betterment of the society of wizardry as a whole!"

"I already know what they are capable of and I have no need to experience it once again here at Hogwarts. Tell me, will the purebloods once they accept your offer think so highly of you when they see the dead bodies of their children their faces forever frozen in horror?" Harry said, softly, causing the entire room to want to shiver at his cold tone

"You don't know that..." Micheal replied, placing his hands on the table

"I do know that and I know this if you drag the attention of **_him_** towards Hogwarts I will rip your spine out through your ass."

"The man is only trying to help humanity!"

"The man is trying to make a utopia for himself, those who benefit to his 'cause', and the people who follow him."

"Ergo, you being a benefit to his cause..." Micheal pointed

"Of course. He wants me only because I have what he doesn't and I could be his best soldier under his command but I want no part of that. I loathe his existence and everything he stands for and the both of us will continue to fight until the other one of us is dead and it is sure as shit it is not going to be me."

"Now, fuck off back to your table, I need to prepare the castle for another of your fuck ups and let me make one thing clear," Harry slowly stood up and then grabbed Micheal by his neck, his harsh grip making Micheal claw at his hand to release him, but didn't.

"If anyone dies Micheal, I am going to feed you to the things that you like so much and we will see how much they like you back," Harry snarled, as he threw him against the Hufflepuff table, coughing and hacking.

Harry then picked up his bag and then left the dining hall, ignoring Hermione's fuming face or Ron's shocked look as both of them picked up their stuff and ran after him.

"My, my, someone's in a bad mood today," He coughed as he went back to the Hufflepuff table.

Draco watched Harry's disappearing form and was so happy that Pansy pulled him down when he did, he wasn't sure what happened but he was glad he was not the one Potter's anger was directed at.

He wasn't sure how he would respond if Potter threatened to turn him into a toilet, hell, he would probably make him into a toilet inside the Gryffindor boy's dorm bathroom on taco night.

Draco barely bit back a shudder as he decided to take a wait and see approach to the new Harry Potter who looked like he wasn't going to be taking anyone's shit anymore.

The teachers at the head table were having a furious discussion.

"Did you all see what I just saw?" Professor Babbling whispered in shock

"And hear what you just heard, yes, we did," Flitwick said, taking a sip from his drink

"Is something wrong with one of your cubs, Mirvana?" Sprout asked

"I don't know, but I am going to find out soon enough," She replied, looking at the doorway where Harry just left

"That miserable, arrogant little bastard, how dare he?!" Snape hissed

"Severus, calm yourself. We have an explanation for Mr. Potter's behavior and he will be punished for his words to you," Dumbledore offered to Snape

"He should be expelled!" He hissed

"It was a long time coming actually..." Sprout whispered but was caught by Severus's sharp hearing

"Excuse me?" Severus droned

"You heard me, Snape. You had that insult coming ever since you first laid eyes on Harry. Always, arrogant like his father, miserable, lazy, uneducated, untalented, worthless, I can go on for days! I am just surprised he hadn't pranked you yet," She replied, ignoring the petty potion's master

"He does, he will be nothing, but a stain on the floor," Severus sneered

"I wouldn't be too sure," Flitwick replied, ignoring Severus' heated glare

Flitwick didn't bother with Snape, he faced much worse and between through both wars, he didn't care what a greasy man who had a problem with shampoo and soap thought of him.

Dumbledore was thinking, 'This is not the Harry that I know and what were they talking about?'

However, before the Headmaster could dwell any more on the topic a loud bang came from the front of the dining hall, slamming on the closed dining hall doors.

A Gryffindor student shouted out, "What the hell?"

Several bodies came flying out from the doorway shocking everyone as the piercing voice of Hermione rang out, "Harry, what the hell are you doing?!"

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am so sorry for making all of you wait so long, but this story will get better with each chapter released. Harry's story will unravel with time and remember, Harry will not give any shits and you will meet her and his team in the next chapter. I hope you will like this story and the rest of my new stories will be uploaded soon enough. Also, tell me, should Harry be paired up with Luna, Daphne, or Pansy? No Hermione because she is too bossy for my tastes and Ginny because she is a fangirl and too clingy, especially no Cho! **

**Laters!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. Chapter 2

**#Chapter 2**

* * *

 _Harry picked up his bag and then left the dining hall, ignoring Hermione's fuming face or Ron's shocked look as both of them picked up their stuff and ran after him._

[Flashback]

"Harry! Harry! What was that? This isn't you?!" Hermione shouted, trying not to lose him as Harry's long strides made it hard to berate and quickly walk at the same time.

"Slow down, will you?" Ron said, irritated as he had to leave the delicious meal for chasing Harry.

Harry then immediately stopped and they interrogated him, but Harry wasn't paying them any attention as he looked further down the hall into the shadows and said, "I know you ignorant fucks are there. Either you come out or I'll drag you out."

Hermione looking confused asked, "What are you-" "It seems you haven't lost your touch at all, huh Potter?" A voice called out from the shadows

A group of ten teenagers walked out and made their way to stand in front of Harry while he raised an eyebrow towards as if to say, 'What. That's it?'

"You need to learn your place Potter and then you are going to help, Micheal," One of them said

"And how are you going to do that, pray tell?" Harry quipped

"Why, that's simple. We beat the shit out of you until you submit," Another said, cracking his knuckles for emphasis

Harry gave them a smile, which confused both Ron and Hermione before he charged at the group of ten people.

[Flashback]

 _However, before the Headmaster could dwell any more on the topic a loud bang came from the front of the dining hall, slamming on the closed dining hall doors._

 _A Gryffindor student shouted out, "What the hell?"_

 _Several bodies came flying out from the doorway shocking everyone as the piercing voice of Hermione rang out, "Harry, what the hell are you doing?!"_

[Present]

Three bodies tumbled into the dining hall and they groaned as they picked themselves up as they looked ahead where Harry was fighting against the rest as both Ron and Hermione entered the dining hall as they looked upon the scene with mounting horror.

Harry then tossed two more away from him as he dealt with the rest of his attackers as the entire dining hall looked at Harry in shocked silence. Harry dealt with them brutally and made people wonder how and why he never attacked Malfoy like that.

Soon all ten stood up again, looking worse for wear while Harry didn't look like he had a hair out of place, only his bloody knuckles that were a symbol that he was fighting.

"Well, you arrogant shitheads~. Don't tell me that's all you've got?" Harry taunted with a smirk as he took off his glasses.

The ten teenagers yelled and charged as Harry defended himself, he smashed his elbow into the throat of one of his attackers, bringing him down to his knees as he coughed and hacked, before being dealt with a brutal punch to the back of the skull, knocking him out of the fight. **One down.**

Two attackers tried to get in his blindspot, but Harry kicked his left attacker's kneecap backward, causing him to scream in pain before being punched in the mouth and nose, bringing him out of the fight. Then Harry swept the other one's legs out from underneath him, causing him to land on his back as Harry smashed his foot into his face, knocking him out. **Two and Three down.**

Harry smiled at seven remaining as several of them gulped when they brought their arms to defend themselves and the rest glared at him while all of them wondered why the hell did they take on this task. As they all went to attack Harry once more who smiled at their bravado as he felt his blood rush underneath his skin.

He ducked under thrown punches and kicks with ease almost to the likeness of a snake listening to a song with a smile on his face and when dodging another punch, Harry leaned back, grabbing on the attackers by his shirt and slammed his forehead against his own. Harry released the grip he had on his shirt as the teen fell down on the floor like a puppet without strings. **Four down.**

Hermione couldn't take it anymore so she brandished her wand and put all of her power into a stunning spell aimed at Harry, however, Harry was smarter than that and pulled one of his attackers in the way of the spell, knocking him out cold and tossed him into another pair of attackers, knocking them unconscious when they bashed the back of their heads against the hard floor. **Five, Six, and Seven down.**

Harry smiled at Hermione's stunned face and said, "Nice try, Hermione. Better people than you have tried and failed."

Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing and would have never known Harry to do such a move as Harry made to take care of the last three attackers with brutal efficiency. He smashed his fist into the face of the attacker that was the closest to him and kicked him into the Hufflepuff table where he slid off the table and landed on the floor, unconscious. **Eight down.**

The last two made their way to attack Harry, but he ducked or blocked their attacks until Harry finally got the chance to grab both of their heads and smash them together with enough force to split the both of them open as they fell on the ground, blood trailing down their faces. **Nine and** **Ten down.**

Harry cracked his neck with a sigh as he smiled as if he just completed a warm up as the students of Hogwarts couldn't believe what was happening in front of them and that the Harry Potter that they knew (based on fake material made up for profit...) would never do this.

The young teenager in question then turned his attention to the Illveronmy group as they winced at his cold gaze, but before he could take a step forward, the dining room was suddenly filled a buzzing noise coming from one mechanism that Harry was familiar with.

Harry immediately jumped out of the way and landed on the Slytherin table as the cloud of smoke passed as Harry growled at the cut they made on his cheek as blood lightly trickled from the wound.

The smoke cleared and out came four people wearing 3D maneuver gear staring at Harry who glared at them.

"My, my, the four idiots from his fraction have come already? Usually, he waits until its' the weekend or at least vacation. He must be _really_ impatient," Harry pouted

"Harry James Potter, you are to come with us," The leader of the group ordered

"How do you intend on making me do that?" Harry asked, tilting his head

The group of four didn't bother replying as they raised their swords as Harry prepared to defend himself. Then the fourth intruder made his way to attack Harry, who then avoided the slash and jumped up on the wall, using his magic to allow his shoes to stick to the surface of the wall.

Two made after him to corner him, but Harry flipped off the wall and slammed his foot into the one on his right, bringing him down as Harry grabbed onto him and held him tight to keep him still until he hit the ground, to where his head exploded like a melon dropped from a great height, causing the observers to scream.

Harry immediately summoned his 3D gear off the headless corpse and attached it to himself, removing his robe as the remaining three went to attack him, but Harry avoided them and lashed out with the swords within the sheaves catching one his opponents, blinding them in one eye.

"Shit!" He cursed, clutching one eye as the other two went to attack Harry who was about to attack him until heard the familiar thunderous footsteps of a titan causing him to pull back, pressing his back against one of the pillars of the dining hall.

Harry's eyes widened before they turned into slits with a harsh growl that ripped from his throat, startling the group of students below him.

He made his way passed the group of three and went out the door and the leader said, "After him! He cannot be allowed to get to her!"

The three chased after him, leaving the room in silent awe as McGonagall looked at Albus who didn't look back at her. His mind was running miles per minute thinking of the many things Mr. Potter had to explain when he got him in his office.

[Into the hallway]

Harry was chasing after his objective, a very tall titan with blonde hair, its' thumping footsteps making easy to follow as his now unimportant opponents were catching up to him.

"Annie..." Harry whispered

Which made the titan slammed her foot forward to turn around and punch her fist at Harry who quickly avoided it, but not the people behind him, turning them into paste against the wall as she quickly removed her arm, but it was too late because Harry was already carving a line, straight towards her head.

He struck out with his two blades leaving them in her eyes as she stumbled back, Harry covered in titan blood obtained another pair of swords and made his way to literally cut Annie to pieces, leaving her a smoking ruin as she leaned against the wall.

Harry cut muscles lining her mouth, opening it and he saw his objective. A young girl who looked to be about ten-years-old. He quickly removed her from Annie's mouth, before she could clamp down on him and made to stand on her shoulder.

She healed one eye to look at him with as he looked back and he shook his head as he said, "Come out, Annie. We need to talk."

Annie didn't respond and just kept looking at him and he glared at her, his eyes becoming frozen emeralds, "Either you come out of their by your own power or I cut you out without your limbs."

The female titan huffed letting out a heat-filled hiss, before closing its remaining eye and moving forward and the nape of her neck started to peel back and Annie stood up, the flesh around her eyes was tender as heat and smoke came off her body like a furnace.

She came out of the titan entirely as the body decayed before their very eyes as Harry took to removing the titan spit from the ten-year-old girl.

Annie watched as he lovingly removed the girl from her cocoon and carried her like an angel and she said, "What's her name?"

"Hm~, who wants to know?" Harry said, not looking at her

"I do, so tell me," Annie replied

"Fine. Her name is Ivy Annita Leon Potter," He snapped

"It's a beautiful name..." She said, softly in the tense atmosphere

"Why do you care what her name is? I thought she was a weapon for your plans~," Harry growled

"You know as well as I do, that you would never leave her without a name. Especially considering she is our daughter."

"Hmph. Don't you mean _**my**_ daughter? After all, you did abandon her."

Annie snarled and pulled Harry by his shirt and leaned forward until they both were nose to nose.

"I would never abandon her. I love her," She snapped

"Does having Zeke's fucked up scientists toy with genetic makeup count as love?" He quipped, removing her hand from his shirt.

"It's for the good of people," She said, looking at the floor

"Which is a load of a shit, you know as well as I do, it wasn't for the good of the people. It was for your so-called leader to make his powerful unopposed army. The child of the one-man army titan slayer and of the prodigal titan warrior. It would be someone of amazing talent and ability, along with both our powers and my magic..." He whispered

"Harry..." She said

"Don't you Harry me, Annie. She would be miserable. Look at her. LOOK AT HER!" He snapped, causing her to flinch

"She's ten when she should be two years old. She never even got to experience being a baby! She never got to play in the park or make friends or do things other children cherish and take for granted."

"She can still have that," Annie said

"No, she wouldn't. Not where you would have taken her. They would have finished aging her until she was at the ripe baby-making age and they would destroy all of her emotions just to create more children from our blood. Is that what you want, Annie?"

Annie looked at the floor before looking up and said, "I can protect her."

Harry shook his head, "How can you protect her when you can't even protect yourself. You are pushed around by him. Used as a toy soldier and jump like a trained dog at his commands and then whipped when you fail to meet his expectations."

Annie took a step back while Harry pushed forward until she was pressed up against the wall.

He placed a hand on her cheek as she flinched at his slightly colder hand as he undid her shirt and opened it and he let out a sad sigh as he looked at all of her scars, that even titan healing couldn't fix.

"So much pain and scarring and for what?" He said, tracing a hand over one of her larger scars.

Annie couldn't take it anymore and slammed her lips against Harry's which he allowed her to do as he pressed his daughter into his chest as they finally released for air.

"Please. Come with me. Come back with me, please. We can work something out. We can be together like before," She whispered

"You know that won't happen, Annie," He whispered back

"Because you won't try!" She snapped, moving away from him

"No. Because I know how he thinks. He's a madman who will stop at nothing to get his perfect world," Harry said, looking at her

"Where we and our daughter will belong in," Annie said, pressing her head against the cool wall.

"Where billions of innocent lives are faced with a horror only found in hell," He quipped

"You must wallow through blood to get to the land of milk and honey," She stated

"But that milk is sour and the honey hard and rotten if you walk on the bones of the innocent," He replied

"We will never come to an agreement on this are we?" She stated as if it was a sad fact of life.

He sighed and said, "No, apparently not."

"And you will not let me have little Ivy?" She said, not bothering to look at him

"Over my dead body and you know as well as I do, I would take you with me and with both of us gone..." He trailed off

"Our daughter is all alone in the cruel world with no protection," She finished

Annie stood up and fixed her shirt and said, "I wish you weren't so damn stubborn."

"Pot calling the kettle black~,' He quipped

She let out a simple chuckle before moving to hug him and kiss their daughter as she moved away from him to use her portkey as he said one last thing.

"Even after everything you have done. Your spying, your lies, your betrayal, even after all, that I still can't find it within myself to slaughter you like the rest of your cohorts, but just remember one thing, Annie. The horrible truth is closer than you think and when you find it, leave immediately and don't look back."

Annie stood in silence as tears dripped down her cheeks as she turned to look at him and said, "I know. By all means, I should be dead, but even if I have to die by your hands, I would die happy and I will go wherever my will leads me. And of all my lies and secrets, my...love for you and for our daughter was not a secret," before she finally portkeyed out.

Harry let out a breath as he stood alone in the hallway before punching his right fist into the wall beside him.

'Damn you, Zeke. I swear I will kill you if it's the last thing I do on this wretched planet.'

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Harry finally walked back into the hall and made his way to the front, ignoring everyone as he just walked forward until he stood in front of Micheal.

He immediately flicked out of his wand and tapped Micheal on the forehead twice with it, causing him to vanish as Harry turned around to exit the dining hall.

"Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore announced, causing Harry to stop

"You owe all of us an explanation for your behavior," He said, with his 'I'm disappointed with you' stare.

"I owe you? How stupid. Tell me, Albus? What do I owe you or the wizarding world anything? Am I a weapon to be used to defend against your enemies? Or am I a toy for you to use as a whipping boy when you get the of the ignorant public on your back. Well, either way, I don't care. You will get your damn explanation, but certainly not here. You will get it when I am damn good and ready and not a second before."

"Mr. Potter, how dare you?! One hundred points from Gryffindor! Your parents would be so ashamed of you!" Mirvana snapped

"Tell me, Mirvana, who would tell more ashamed off, you or me? After all, you did ignore their will and left me _there._ '

McGonagall gulped as she stared at the cold eyes of Harry.

"It was for your own good," She said, sitting down

"Of course it is. After all, most people do say that when they are not taking the licks, aren't they. Well, it should be expected from someone like you," He shrugged

"And what does that mean?" She said, coldly

"Oh come off it, Professor. We along with the rest of the school know that's true," He smiled

"What's true?" She questioned

"That you're worthless," He smiled, making her pale and everyone held their breath

Not even Snape who was building into a rant could speak after Harry said that.

"Excuse you?" She said, coldly

"You heard me, or shall I explain?" Harry smiled, tilting his head

"Yes, please do so I can work out whether you will have detentions for the rest of your time here or until your seventh year," She snarled, very livid

"It's rather simple, you just can't do your job," He shrugged

"I do my job plenty well, Mr. Potter," She replied

"Sure and Snape is the perfect teacher and Crabbe and Goyle will outdo the Ravenclaws in a test outside of the potions classroom," Harry stated, rolling his eyes

"Your point, Mr. Potter?" She said, her hands twitching

"Well, it's rather sad, you see. After all, it must hurt," He said, looking at her

"How am I hurt?" She said, confused

"What do you mean? Considering all that time on your back lying on the headmaster's desk?" Harry smiled, making everyone perform spit take as they couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Mr. Potter, how dare you!" She snapped

"Well, Professor, I dare because it's true. You have no spine. The head of the pack, my ass. You couldn't lead a herd of goats to a pen. You say you protect us, but it doesn't work. Your hypocrisy has no bounds. Snape while he is a shithead who I would nothing more than to chuck off a cliff, at least he's honest about it and if it has escaped your mind, then your favoritism."

"Every head of house favors their house, Mr. Potter." Sprout said, speaking up

"Oh? So, do you and the rest of the staff know about the Ravenclaw Incident of 1965?"

Making all the Ravenclaws confused as they never heard of such an incident and paid extra attention, especially Malfoy as he wondered what Potter has to say.

"Mr. Potter, there is no need to bring that up. It was all just a misunderstanding," Dumbledore explained while inwardly screaming for the boy to shut up.

"Oh, you considering a girl being repeatedly raped as she cried and begged for help as a misunderstanding? Well, I guess that explains why you are so easy of Death Eaters if you think that rape is so low on your scale of concerns. My apologies for mistaking you for someone of strong moral fiber," Harry said

"Rape is no laughing matter," McGonagall said

"Yes, it is no laughing matter, but it also its' something to never be placed under the rug either. Well, after all, it what caused the poor girl to become one of the feared and reviled women in history. Considering you covered up the rape of one Bellatrix Black who now goes by Lestrange."

"What?!" Everyone screamed

Flitwick looked like he was ready to blow a gasket as he stared at Dumbledore as Snape looked at Harry in shock.

"How do you know this, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked

"Oh, so you admit it's true then? Well, as you should know, the walls have eyes and ears. Especially considering how you _**ignored**_ her plight until it was too late and they were already finished with her," He shrugged

Harry tutted, "Poor thing, raped for hours on end with only the mocking sounds of her rapists' laughter ringing in her ears for hours on end and the damage was so bad that it shattered her womb, making her unable to bear any children and she was punished for it, while her attackers were rewarded. Well, you can say that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Now, she is the woman that everyone loves to hate and fear and well within good reason too."

"Potter, who told you this?" Malfoy said

"Dear Malfoy, the castle."

"Mr. Potter that is enough," Dumbledore said, as he had to do major damage control

"Hm~, apparently for now. Don't worry, I won't bother your precious house any longer, Mrs. Jackel."

"You... A jackal. How dare you!" She snapped, standing up

"Well, what else am I going to call you then? Professor? That's practically the only thing you're good for, Head of House? Don't make me laugh? A monkey can do better than you. Deputy, please, you're too busy riding your master's cock instead as you listen to his words which unfortunately lead to harm of the students that are supposed to be in his care."

"Mr. Potter, I demand your respect as your professor!" She snapped, nearly unhinged

"Why should I? Godmother?" He said, causing her to balk as he led her into a trap

"You, you know?" She stuttered

"Of course I know. Well, I find it rather sad that my parents would have such a pathetic woman who can't stand up for what's right and do something she knows is wrong but still goes through with it anyways. But I thank you regardless, if you hadn't I would be as blind as you are," He said, before disappearing from the dining hall altogether, leaving most of the students to stare at her.

McGonagall clenched her fists until they were white as she felt all of her past mistakes and insecurities well up to the front of her mind. She immediately left the dining hall as conversations exploded as Dumbledore was mentally raging and knew he was going to have to take several headache potions after this.

* * *

Harry immediately made his way to the Gryffindor common room and sealed all of his stuff and items stolen from Ron and was thankful that his cloak and map was still there where he placed them but removed the tracking charm on all of his items.

He placed his daughter inside of his trunk and made his way downstairs and left the common room and out of Gryffindor Tower as he made his way towards the girl's bathroom where he would stay for as long as he needed.

When he got all settled in, he placed Ivy on the couch and waited for her to wake up and he smiled when he heard her groan as she stretched all the kinks out of her neck and arms.

"Dad?" She asked, her vision a bit blurred from being knocked unconscious

"Yeah, little Ivy. It's me," He smiled

* * *

[Headmaster's Office]

Dumbledore growled as he slammed his head against his desk as Fawkes looked upon the plight his master found himself in with hidden satisfaction.

The portraits looked at the groaning manipulator with nothing short of pity, shame, and disgust, while Phineas looked at him with nothing short of amusement as he couldn't wait to see what happened next.

[McGonagall's Office]

On her desk was a bottle of Firewhiskey as she looked at a framed picture of Lily and James during their wedding ceremony where it showed them happy and full of life, then the picture changed showing her carrying a baby Harry as she closed her eyes and remembered how she promised to take care of him and how she failed.

'James...Lily, I am so sorry,' She thought as she took another swig from her bottle, forgoing the glass

[Flitwick's Office]

Flitwick was pacing around on the ground of his office as he couldn't remember anything from that year, he was sure he would have realized a traumatized student, but he felt something was wrong. Very wrong.

"I guess, I need to have a talk with Mr. Potter, once I get the chance."

* * *

 **Two votes for Pansy**

 **Four votes for Luna**

 **Four votes for Daphne**

 **Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! I hope you like this chapter and things will be explained later on in the story. Sorry if it's a bit confusing, for now, but Lestrange will play her part in this along with Sirius. McGonagall is drinking her troubles away, Flitwick is starting to feel something is terribly wrong and Dumbledore needs to have Harry under his control and find out what he was talking about. But along with that, what about the students? Let's just say there was a lot of owls leaving Hogwarts that night and let's leave it at that. I will see all of you in the next chapter!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews!**

 **Draph91: One vote for Daphne**

 **Sakura Lisel: Hopefully you got your answer in this chapter.**

 **ToddGilliss: Yeah, but that is what draws readers in through.**

 **inouekurosaki26: One vote for Luna, Two votes for Daphne**

 **UrbanLeviathan: I'm not sure, considering that they are gossips and Harry, in any version of the HP universe wouldn't go for either of them. Plus, I don't really see how the pairing would work.**

 **Guest#1: Three votes for Daphne and her being an ice queen would work along with Harry's new personality...**

 **Wentsu: Two votes for Luna, Four votes for Daphne. Annie from Attack on Titan or any character will not be paired with Harry, considering that Annie is on Zeke Yeager's side minus their former companionship. However, that _might_ change in the future. Fair warning, anyone of Zeke's side is an enemy to Harry. Period. And if you don't know who Zeke Yeager is, look him up and then you will understand. **

**Guest#2: Three votes for Luna and I completely agree with you. I love Harry x Luna pairings, there is just not enough of them out there, unfortunately...**

 **Kazushi Kaguya: Eren may make an appearance, later on, but he is fully for Mikasa, considering how she is always by his side and he should repay her loyalty. I think they would be a good couple, but Eren is too...pessimistic and has seen too many bad things in the world for someone who is a free spirit like Luna.**

 **Pureblood Hater: I know, welcome to the story~.**

 **catsfissh: One vote for Pansy...Interesting...But how to make it work is the question considering she is drooling all over Malfoy...**

 **(guest) Yas: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **williamjamsephillips: Two votes for Pansy...I agree not many fanfictions with her for Harry either.**

 **.3: Thank you, I hope you like the chapter and the interaction between Annie and Harry. Luna Pairings with Harry are awesome, but Eren paired with Annie while interesting don't entirely mix as he is with Mikasa.**

 **Love all of you and I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	3. Announcement! Please Read!

**Usually, when I read a fanfiction, I hate it when these come up, but I finally found the chance of using them helpful. This is an announcement before all my review box gets blown up because of Ivy Annita Potter. Both of them would be twelve at the time Ivy would be convinced, but let me make one thing clear. They did NOT have sex. Anna's eggs were taken from her along with Harry's sperm while he overworked while training. Ivy came to be when both of them were placed in a willing incubator for the duration of the pregnancy. Harry found out about Ivy and had one of his team members take care of her while being at Hogwarts. The rest of Harry's powers and skills will be relieved along with his past as the story moves along. Anyways. I am off the write the next chapters of my other stories.**

 **Laters!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	4. Chapter 3

**#Chapter 3**

* * *

[Chambers of Secrets]

 _When he got all settled in, he placed Ivy on the couch and waited for her to wake up and he smiled when he heard her groan as she stretched all the kinks out of her neck and arms._

 _"Dad?" She asked, her vision a bit blurred from being knocked unconscious_

 _"Yeah, little Ivy. It's me," He smiled_

[Present]

"Daddy!" She yelled, jumping off the couch and into his arms where he hugged her close to his chest as he rubbed her hair, a beautiful blonde color just like her mother's with strands of his own black hair in her bangs.

"Does anything hurt?" Harry asked, looking into her eyes

"My neck hurts a bit but other than that, I am fine," She said, rubbing the back of her neck, slightly wincing when she touched the back of her neck.

Harry pulled out his wand and whispered a spell as he pressed the tip of his wand to the back of her neck, making the pain instantly go away.

Ivy settled down in his lap, pressing her ear against Harry's chest hearing his heartbeat pound underneath his skin.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Dad?" She said, looking up at him

"Yeah, I know. I am very sorry I made you wait for so long and that you were kidnapped," He said, sadly, wrapping his arms around her.

"No, it's fine. I am the one who should be sorry. I was sitting with Jackie in the park when I saw a person who needed help and that was why I snuck away from her. I didn't think it would be one of Michael's group."

"You could not have known, dear," He whispered, patting her head

She sighed and asked the elephant in the room question, "Dad, when will mom come back with us?"

Harry sighed, suddenly looking ten years older than his fourteen years and said, "I don't know, but all I know is that I hope it will be soon. She has been caught in a bit of a snag and is trying to work her way out of it and when she finally does, we will all be together."

"And we all get to go back to our old house as one family?"

"Oh yes, dear. We will. I promise," He said to her, making her smile before a frown made its' way to her features.

"But what about the evil bald man who looks like a bleached Barbie doll that had a messy date with a hairdryer?"

Harry snorted before reigning in his laughter, he knew that would be a perfect example to describe the pathetic hypocrite known as Voldemort.

"Oh hon, he will be dealt with soon enough, along with _**him**_ as well."

"Well good and I know one way you can make it up to me?" Ivy smirked

"And what would that be, Ivy?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow

"Cheesecake! The green tea cheesecake from the store we used to go to!" She chirped

"I don't know~...Why should I?" He asked in a sing-song tone of voice

"Because I am your lovely, cute daughter and besides my mistake, I haven't seen you in many long months?" She offered, throwing in a puppy pout for good measure

Harry looked up in thought before saying, "Fine, just this once, but then we will go for training alright?"

"Yay!" Ivy squealed before kissing Harry's cheek, jumping off his lap and made her way to the exit, her footsteps echoing in the silent chambers.

Harry followed after her and when he heard her footsteps stop, he chuckled at her shocked face as she stared at the corpse of the massive 60-foot long Basilisk that he killed in his second year.

"You did that Dad?" She whispered, pointing at the corpse in shock

"Yeah...Although, I could have done in better taste, though."

"You didn't knock on Death's door yet?"

"Not yet. I am not ready to knock on his door just yet. When you are older, happily married with plenty of children that I can spoil to my heart's content with your mom, then that is when I will knock on his door and not a moment before."

Ivy gave him a massive grin as she jumped into his arms as the two made their way out of the chambers to celebrate and spend time together, while the people of Hogwarts were looking for Harry and the little girl he was carrying in his arms.

Sadly for Harry, he missed hearing Micheal being discovered in the worst possible way by a very pissed and embarrassed Draco Malfoy.

* * *

[Next Day]

 **[Daily Prophet Headlines]**

 _ **Is Harry James Potter, our Boy-Who-Lived going Dark?**_

 _ **Does Harry Potter have a history with the Illvernomy school visiting Hogwarts? If so, what is it?**_

 _ **Who is the little girl he was carrying?**_

[Dining Hall]

"Headmaster! Is Harry Potter going dark?!"

"Do you know who Harry Potter killed yesterday!?"

"Who is the girl that Harry Potter was carrying yesterday!?"

"Is it true that Bellatrix Lestrange was brutally raped and you did nothing about it?!"

"Who are these _titans_ Harry talked about!?"

Were among the many questions shouted at Albus who was mentally cursing up a storm as he opened his mouth to speak, until a light chuckle filled the dining hall, making everyone turn around to see the man of the hour, Harry Potter.

Harry was wearing a white button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black slacks, wearing shin and knee protection stitched into his pants along with dragonhide boots.

"My, my, vultures who can't seem to have anything else to do with their lives, screeching and squawking at Hogwarts and in front of the children no less. Have you no shame?" He asked, tilting his head

The reporters immediately rushed over to Harry, screaming out questions, but all of them except one fell to the floor, some of them smashing their noses on the stone floor with muttered curses laced with pain.

Harry watched as they picked themselves up, as he made a subtle motion to Xeno Lovegood, who was the only reporter that was still standing who made his way to the edge of the nearest table, making Harry smile before he pulled out a small paper fan.

A black paper fan that was then flicked it open showed it covered in sakura petals as he started to wave it back and forth, causing the air to become colder as everyone in the hall could feel the air rushing around them before Harry forced his magic into his fan, giving a big wave of his fan, he created a tornado in the middle of the great hall.

The reporters were in shock but they couldn't get away as they were swept away into the tornado while Xeno clutched the table he was standing next to like a lifeline.

Harry smiled as he opened the door and guided the tornado outside with a wave of his fan as the screams of the reporters were swallowed up by the raging winds.

Once the tornado made it outside the castle it immediately dispersed, dropping all the annoying reporters into the lake with them spluttering in shock, all their notes ruined and their quills nowhere to be found. They growled as they trudged themselves out of the lake and back home.

Back to the dining hall, everyone looked at Harry in shock, his green eyes were light with satisfaction and his lips were curled into a pleased smirk, however, before anyone could question him, a childish giggle came from behind him.

"Now, daddy...That wasn't very nice," A light voice said as a young girl appeared on his shoulder

That little girl was the girl that Harry was carrying yesterday as people absorbed her looks. She stood at 4'11 wearing a peach t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. Her face had traces of baby fat, but it was shaped like Annie's but she had her grandmother's lips. Her eyes were green like his own, but her hair was blonde like her mother's with streaks of his own black hair in it.

He glanced at her, "They are not nice people, Ivy."

"No. They are vultures, after all, pining after the next story whether they are made up or not. But, dad, you missed one," She said, pointing at Mr. Lovegood who silently gulped.

Harry chuckled and said, "No dear, I didn't miss. I left him here for a reason."

Harry then walked towards Mr. Lovegood and bowed, "Sorry if I startled you, but I'd rather talk to you instead."

"Not that I am not grateful that you didn't blow me out of the dining hall, but why not?"

"Because I like reading your newspaper as it is both interesting and truthful along with the fact that the newspaper actually has correct spelling and grammar is a bonus. Along with your cartoons being amusing for Ivy," Harry replied as Ivy waved at him

Mr. Lovegood said, "May I ask who is the little girl who is with you?"

Harry smiled and said, "Her name is Ivy Potter and she is my daughter."

The entire hall froze again as their brains tried to process what Harry just said.

"Y-your daughter? But...How?" He stuttered

Harry smiled and said, "That will be explained later, but I need to ask something of you."

"And that would be?"

"How would you like to be the only newspaper to actually get the truth from me, not speculated stories like the Daily Prophet like to spit out every day?"

Xeno looked like he might faint, but he immediately accepted with a joyous "Yes!"

"Good, I will have the goblins work out a contract between the two of us later."

"But, Mr. Potter-"

He interrupted and said, "Please call me Harry."

Xeno nodded and asked, "Okay, Harry, what about all the other newspapers?"

"They will just have to deal with it. I am not a fan of those who are willing to drag my name through the mud in order to get a damn story," Harry growled, his eyes glowing for a second

Xeno looked at him and asked, "Then what side would you consider yourself on?"

Harry smiled and said, "That answer is for one of your interviews. Have a good day, Mr. Lovegood."

He bowed and said, "Please, call me Xeno. Thank you for giving my newspaper the right to interview you."

Harry smiled and said, "It is my pleasure," before turning around to leave the dining hall.

Ivy smiled at him and said, "Bye, Mister!"

Xeno waved back as he along with everyone watched as Harry left the dining hall as he sighed before turning towards his daughter, hugging her and then left with a spring in his step as conversations exploded in the dining hall.

Snape was silent as his mind ran a mile a minute, 'Potter has a daughter? Since when? Who is the mother? How come she never came in any of the memories I saw when I used the Legilimency spell on him? I think to more about this, but apparently, there is more to Potter than I thought.'

Dumbledore felt like his head was going to explode as he had an elf get Harry and order him to get him to his office. He had too many questions and no answers and it was driving him mad.

'I will get those answers if it is the last thing I do. But first...Make sure that Harry Potter enters the tournament.'

McGonagall was shocked stiff in her seat along with the rest of the teachers, they couldn't move, besides Sybill who took a swing from her bottle of kitchen sherry as she felt a prophecy going to happen.

* * *

[With Annie]

Annie was in the isolation chamber back at home for failing her objective of obtaining her daughter from Harry with Michael's help along with the loss of five soldiers, she was mercilessly whipped, then forced to change into her titan form to face a brutal beatdown from Zeke.

After he finished beating the ever-living shit out of her he ripped off her titan head tossing it away as she slowly crawled out of her decaying body, her teeth grit with unimaginable pain. Then a pair of arms steadied her as Zeke ordered the recruit to drag Annie to the isolation chamber to think about what she has done.

She has spent the last 24 hours inside the dark isolation chamber, shivering on the cold ground as her titan healing finally came back to her at the twelve-hour mark. She knew when she was released she was going to have to go to the doctors to get her bones rebroken and reset the right way.

Annie sighed to herself as she recalled Harry, the boy...no actually young man the same age as her when they were training. He was rather cold but was loving, but liked brutal truths instead of lies.

His own quote was, "Lies are nothing but drugs, they comfort and cripple you."

She recalled their first kiss when Harry came back with his team after slaughtering a group of titans, he claimed her as his girlfriend since then. He never liked to munch words and liked to express himself through actions. It was the same with her, it was easier...for people like them.

Annie sighed as she closed her eyes and her mind recalled that day...The day when Harry figured out that he had a daughter and when he stormed into Zeke's territory all alone. He was extremely livid, the giant titan and armored titan didn't stand a chance especially when Harry used his magic to aid him in the fight. The battle between Harry and he was extremely one-sided leaving a bitter taste in her mouth that Harry could have killed her at any time in their other matches.

He beat the shit out her, laying her flat on the ground away from her titan body as he stood before her, his dark green eyes boring down at her as she mentally prepared herself to die either by Harry stomping on her or crushing her like a grape in his fist.

However, he instead got out of his titan form and slowly walked towards her and knelt down as he wrenched her up by her blonde hair.

She kept her eyes open looking deep into his green eyes but she wasn't prepared for him kissing her, shocking her as she fully expected to die by his hands. She could feel every emotion in the kiss, his anger, his hate, his sadness, his disappointment but startling enough his love for her.

'Why? Why would he do this? He has every right to hate and despise me... Why is he kissing me?' She mentally thought

He removed his lips from hers and slammed her head down on the hard ground as he kneeled on top of her. Her head was spinning but she could hear what he was saying as she tried to force herself not to black out.

"I am too angry to listen to what you have to say, but I will say that you are very lucky and very stupid. You probably thinking why are you stupid, well you just have to figure that out for yourself."

She looked at him confused, but he ripped off her shirt and pressed his lips against her right breast as a raging blush fell on her face, he could feel her beating heart thumping underneath his lips and then bared his teeth and gave her a harsh bite with enough force that she thought he was going rip off her tit.

He removed his teeth from her and slammed his mouth on hers making her taste her blood as her face turned cherry red before he finally removed her from the brutal kiss.

"That bite and the pain are to remind you of me. Just remember, that I am watching you and you will figure out my reasons later and why I am so brutal to you."

"Harry..." She croaked out

He pressed a finger to his lips for the universal symbol of silence, "Shh!"

He gave her his damned crooked smile only reserved for her but this time it was laced with malice that made shivers run through her spine as the pain on her pulsed in time with her heartbeat.

"You could just kill me now..."

"And deprive our little daughter of a mother? Well, not yet if you don't get over your stupidity, but I know you will. And another thing before I go..." He said as he got off of her as she laid down on the ground looking up at him, " For your punishment, I will leave you unsatisfied, considering how wet you are right now." He finished with his damned smirk

She grimaced as she tried not to move her legs as her eyes glared up at him in embarrassment. 'Only he could do this to me...' "You..."

"Be a good girl or I just have to punish you again." He said as he walked away before he turned towards her and gave her a cruel smile as he said, "I will be much more brutal next time." He finished before he disappeared.

Annie finally fell unconscious where Bertholdt found her an hour later from the chaos Harry reeked on their town as he ran back to a medical tent.

[Dream End]

* **Slam!** *

Annie violently jolted away to see Zeke staring at her with a blank look in his eyes as he pointed a finger behind him, telling her to get out or he would leave her inside for another 24 hours.

Annie came out of her dream world to see Zeke open the door and point a finger, silently telling her to get out.

She made to stand up, hiding any sign of pain as she made her way past him, not looking into his eyes as she felt his stare upon her back as she kept up her steady pace until she felt far enough to let out a silent sigh as she trudged towards the medical wing.

The doctor healed her up rather well and gave her the antidote that would restore her titan healing and that by tomorrow she would be good as new.

Annie thanked the doctor and made her way back to her bedroom, ignoring everyone else as she just wanted to be alone. She finally made it back as she locked the door behind her and fell on her cold bed.

She placed her hand on a fake part of the wall beside her window and opened it where it gave away to a leather bound book and when she opened it, she pulled out a picture. It was when she and Harry called a truce during a summer and they disappeared pretending to be a simple couple taking care of her cousin when she was actually their daughter.

The picture was them at the beach in the early morning where no one was there, Harry was pressing her against him as Ivy was on his shoulders giving a large grin.

"The truth, huh..." She whispered

'What does he mean by that and what does he mean by when you figure it out, run as fast as you can? Dammit! I guess I have to do my own investigating, won't I?' She thought as she stared at the picture before she put her picture back in the journal and fixed the wood back into place.

Her mind flashed back to Harry training shirtless, taking down his sparring partners with ease before she slapped herself turning cherry red as she hissed, "That fucking incubus."

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter. I hope you like it. For those who don't know, I have already put up a poll on my profile for you guys to choose the coupling and it will close on the next update. You have until then to cast your votes and I will put the highest one as the main coupling for Harry. Only Annie, Daphne, Luna, and Pansy, NO ONE ELSE! Right now, Annie from Attack on Titan is in the lead followed up by Luna with Daphne in third place, Pansy is last. I am personally rooting for Annie, but I could be fine with Daphne or Luna. I am not sure how to make Pansy work, but I will figure it out. I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing!**

 **.3: Thank you and I am glad you like the interaction between both Annie and Harry, it fills me with glee. I hope you like this chapter**

 **readership: Vote on the poll.**

 **healingcat: Thank you and yeah, I know, I wouldn't mind if I had this as a Harry and Luna pairing story either**

 **PinkieScootalooSweetieDash: Sorry...No can do...**

 **TheFanatics: Vote on the poll.**

 **miketheklym: Yeah...**

 **Guest#1: Thank you!**

 **Lilithnocte: Vote on the poll.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	5. Chapter 4

**#Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Pre-Story AN: I have finally updated this story! The Poll is closed! The results!**

 **Annie from AoT: 51 votes - 43%**

 **Luna: 29 votes - 25%**

 **Daphne: 26 votes - 22%**

 **Pansy: 10 votes - 8%**

* * *

[Next Day: Chambers of Secrets]

"Ugh~..." Harry groaned from under the covers of a large bed as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair before glancing at his left and saw Ivy still asleep beside him. He patted her head before getting out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

The sound of the shower running woke Ivy up a few minutes later as she sat up on the large bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she called out with a yawn, "Dad!"

"I'm in the shower!" He called back

"Alright. Tell me when you're finished," She said, stretching out all the kinks in her body

"I just finished. Take a quick shower and get dressed. We need to go to the dining hall for breakfast."

"Alright," She said as she passed Harry who got dressed in the bedroom and had a towel over his head, rubbing his hair dry.

He leaned against the bedpost and waited for her to come out, after several minutes she did and he already had her clothes laid out for her as he turned away, to give her a bit of privacy.

"I'm finished," She said, allowing Harry to turn around to see her wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of jeans and black hightops.

He watched her make her way toward her backpack and pulled out one of her favorite comics, All-Star Batman and Robin as she made her way in front of Harry.

"Want me to carry you?" He stated, already knowing the answer

"If you would?" She stated as he mockingly sighed before she jumped into his arms, nuzzling up to him.

"You plan on milking this for as much as you can, don't you?" He stated

"Yup," She chirped

Harry could only laugh before he strolled out of the chambers and made their way to the dining hall, that was filled with students discussing the events circling around Harry Potter.

[Dining Hall]

Hermione was sitting next to Ron who was talking to a group of excited and bushy-tailed first years telling them about Harry, things that they did with his _own_ spin on the stories as Hermione didn't say anything to refute his words. She was tapping the table with her finger as she thought of everything that Harry did that was out of place, but nothing came up.

She swallowed a growl that threatened to appear as she thought, 'I will get answers if its' the last thing I do!'

Severus was looking around, barely eating as he had been racking his mind with all of his trips through Potter's memories, but nothing about the girl or who the mother would be came up. It was like she appeared out of nowhere.

'Potter's not smart enough to learn to protect his mind, I've strolled through it plenty of times in the past, but how couldn't I see it and why? Who is that girl? And who is the mother?'

Dumbledore's frustration over the lack of answers was starting to bleed through his mask as a beloved grandfather figure and he had to be careful in order to not arouse any suspicion.

'The plan must work, Harry will die for the greater good of Britain in order to weaken Tom. Then I will take care of the rest. Sirius Black's imprisonment, Longbottom's torture, along with the deaths of the Bones and Potters as well as the neglect and abuse of remaining heir of Potter are a necessary evil. No one will tell me different.'

Flitwick wasn't eating much as he was trying to think of the year that Bellatrix was in his care, but couldn't come up with anything, 'I need to go to the hospital. I certainly hope there isn't a block on my memories. And if there was, who put it there?'

McGonagall was lost in her thoughts as Harry's cold words, swirled around in her head, ' **You're worthless! ...All the time you spent laying on the Headmaster's desk?** '

'Have I become what I most despise?' She asked herself

Trawnley already had another prediction and she was drinking herself into a stupor before her first class, 'It's a shame for such a young, pretty girl to die, but the crystal ball never lies.'

Ivy and Harry entered the dining hall and all the conversations halted as they all stared at him, but he ignored them just the same as he made his way to a seat, ignoring both Hermione and Ron as he took an empty spot, near the twins.

He placed her next to him and watched Ivy fill her plate as he coldly stated, "Don't you know that it's impolite to stare?"

The icy words snapped mostly everyone out of their trace and made to eat their meals, but not without keeping an eye on Harry, wondering what he would do next.

Hermione and Ron got up and she tried to pull Harry away but was stopped when he coldly glared at her and said, "I am not a rag doll, Hermione. Secondly, I just got here and I plan on eating if you want to talk wait for a good moment when I am not doing anything."

The bushy-haired witch nearly felt her heart stop in her chest and not, in a good way. She thought her insides would freeze as Harry's emerald glare bored into her.

Ron was a mess from eating, tried to slap him on the back but Harry avoided it, making the second-youngest Weasley a bit put out, but he let it go for now as he tried to say, "Come on, mate. Let's go back to our spot on the table," He finished as he tried to push Ivy out of the way, nearly causing her to fall.

Harry immediately grabbed Ron's ear and tossed him away, making him land on the Ravenclaw table, shocking everyone as Harry drank his coffee before he picked up an orange and crammed it into Hermione's mouth when she opened it to scream at him.

He wiped his mouth with a napkin as he said, "Enough, Hermione. It's the morning and he tried to push Ivy out of the way. **No one** pushes Ivy, he's just lucky, I didn't knock out all of his teeth."

Hermione looked at him stupefied, which was a pretty amusing site considering her mouth was occupied by an orange before she tried to wrestle the fruit out of her mouth but as she was doing so, a group of four came over from the Hufflepuff table, making Ivy's eyes light up.

"Jackie! Kristen! Miguel! Jacob! You all are here!" She announced as the four smiled back and greeted her before Harry looked at them and they stood up straight and gently announced, "Captain."

"Soldiers. Where have you been?" He replied, just as softly

Jackie stated, "We've been delayed as we were supposed to arrive an hour after everyone else, but the idiot-" She scowled at Micheal who kept his eyes on his food as she continued, "fucked up our flight to keep us away in order to do what he does best, fuck things over and we just got here now."

Harry tapped his fingers on the table as he patted Ivy on the head and said, "A better excuse than what I thought at first, but you still didn't contact me, and for that, I am running all four of you into the ground during training."

The four held back a wince as they said, "Yes, sir."

"Dismissed," He waved them off

The four made their way back to their seats as Ivy said, "Now, Dad, isn't that a bit harsh, especially considering your training is really hard including sparring on top of it."

"Pain build character," He stated, softly

"Hm~..." She hummed before she turned towards her comic, flipping through several pages of her comic and smiled as she leaned against him as Harry continued to eat.

The twins decided to intervene as they stood beside Harry, minding that Ivy was still in close proximity of Harry and said, "Well, Harrikins. You sure have been busy, haven't you?"

Harry gave them a smile before he gave a slight nod and Ivy said, "Are these the awesome twins you were telling me about?"

Both Fred and George grinned and side hugged each other and said, "Yes, we are the said awesome twins."

"So, little one-" Fred trailed off

George finished, "Who would you be?"

Ivy looked at Harry and he nodded his head as he said, "Introduce yourself."

"My name is Ivy Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you both," She grinned

"It's nice to meet you too, little lady~!"

"You're right, dad. They are awesome, that twin speak is sweet. Do they do pranks?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Is the sky blue?"

She pouted, "Can I join them? Please?"

"Maybe later..." He stated

"Aw~, okay. But I still get to though, right?" She counted to pout

He chuckled, "After you finish your training and school work."

"Yes!" She grinned

"Uncle Gred and Uncle Forge have a nice ring to it, though~," She smiled

"Aw, look at that Gred, we have a little fan already!"

"I know my darling brother!"

Before either could continue the conversation, Snape stood up, making Harry roll his eyes in irritation as his drawling tone rang across the dining hall, "Potter. Once again, flaunting your power over-" "Hey!" Ivy growled, standing up on the table, glaring at the greasy man

"Who the hell are you to talk about my dad, like that?" She spat, her eyes just as expressive and piercing like her parents

Harry sighed as he groaned, "He's, unfortunately, the potions teacher. And I say that with extreme reluctance."

"Oh, is he that horrible?"

"He is...Don't mind him, though, but avoid him at all costs, I'd rather you not be near him."

"Got it..." She nodded

Snape growled at the disrespect but before he could say anything Ivy continued, "So, dad, how doesn't he have horrible acne?"

"Magic is a wonderful thing," He said, softly

She nodded in agreement as they looked at Snape who was fuming at the bored look they showed him.

"So, can I ask a question?"

"You already did, but go ahead."

"Excuse me if it is, inappropriate, but why does his face look like it's covered in lube?"

Silence filled the entire dining hall before one person snorted before the entire hall filled with laughter as people choked on either their drinks and food as they coughed and hacked as everyone's laughter continued to fill the hall.

Harry looked completely amused, as Severus turned red from rage as the twins were barely holding back their own laughter as Ivy turned pink as she recalled, "Oh! I am sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that, you are so greasy, I was just wondering why you look like you got hit with a water balloon filled with lube. Are you one of those people? You know...one of those people who cram their heads up someone's ass?"

Everyone lost it and started laughing as Snape started to turn purple from outrage as he reigned in his temper as he said, "I do not shove my head up anyone's ass...Miss Potter."

"Oh...So, his ass then?" She asked, pointing at Dumbledore who turned green as Snape turned paler than his usual skin tone.

Everyone was now switching between gagging and howling with laughter before it finally tapered off as Harry brought Ivy back down as she sat in his lap as he whispered, "Lovely work, Ivy."

She grinned as they hi-fived underneath the table.

Finally, after several more minutes, everyone calmed down and finished eating, Dumbledore stood up and announced, "It is time to announce the champions for the Tri-wizarding tournament!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Tri-wizarding Tournament?"

Neville nudged him and said, "They announced it when you disappeared yesterday..."

"Ah...Thank you," He muttered, making Neville smile at him

The goblet then spat out three names as Dumbledore waited for the tension to build up before he announced the first one,

"Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!"

People applaud and cheer, mostly the males as Fleur with the grace of a fairy as she made her way to the back room. Then Dumbledore announced the next champion.

"Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Everyone was cheering as Hufflepuff was going crazy while slapping Cedric on the back and cheering his name while yellow and black outlined the dining hall. Then Dumbledore hushed them as he announced the third champion.

"Viktor Krum from the Durmstrang Institute!"

Everyone cheered once again as Ron tried to whistle for Viktor only to make a mess of the food and disgusting everyone around him.

Dumbledore hid a smile as he waited for the next name as everyone was chatting in excitement before the goblet flared up, bringing everyone's attention towards the front before another name was spat out.

The older man took the paper and barely hiding a smile and he announced, "Harry Potter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Everyone was silent but before people could shout and start accusing, Harry immediately stood up with a frown, took his wand said, "I, Harry James Potter, solely swear that I did not enter this tournament, have any interest in participating in the tournament or had convinced anyone to place my name in the tournament nor the goblet. On my life and magic, this I swear. So mote it be."

A flash of light surrounded him, making everyone look at him in shock as their words died on their tongues as Harry was still breathing and standing before he smiled at them before he called out, "Expecto Patronum!"

People expected nothing to happen, but they were shocked and amazed when a pure white stag rushed out of the wand and started to prance around the hall looking for enemies before walking back to Harry who bowed to him as Ivy stood and kissed the nose of the stag as the being slowly disappeared.

Harry looked at everyone and said, "Does my swear put you at ease now?" He then shifted the colors back to only Hufflepuff removing the Gryffindor symbol and colors with ease.

One of the Hufflepuffs stood and said, "You are still a cheater, Potter."

Harry gave a smile that was distinctively cold as he said, "Ah... Justin Finch-Fletchley... Why am I not surprised to see you stand. I should have let the snake bite you, to be honest. Would have spared me several headaches."

He tried to sit down to hide from Harry's glare, but Harry made him stand, tall and straight and placed him on the table as Harry said, "Well, explain yourself. Tell me, how am I a cheater?"

"It's you who should explain!" He hollered

"Me? Why? Afterall, you accused me. You should know better than to point fingers at people when you have no proof? Or do you? Don't tell me you can say all you want in front of the masses of Hogwarts and her visitors and I won't stand up for myself? Shame. Now, explain. Tell me, I am rather curious about how you think I am a cheater."

"I-I-" He stuttered

Harry bellowed, "Well?!"

Making Justin violently flinch along with half of the great hall, "We are waiting..."

He was shaking and sweating so much that he was literally making a pool of it on his table before he fell into a dead faint.

Harry looked at the fallen form of Justin in disgust, "So willing to accuse, yet when told to offer proof he folds. How...pathetic..."

"Now, dad, just because he's a dick doesn't mean he deserved that."

"He doesn't deserve better. If he can't back up his claims, he just means he's a sheep, willing to pin the blame on anyone in order to make sure he is able to make the life in his own little box interesting. It's pathetic."

"True. But you may have caused him to piss himself in fear."

"And he will take this as a lesson to not point fingers. Besides...Slytherins would have done much worse, then I. They'd hang him."

"Hmph...Fair point," She sighed as he stood up and carried her.

"Harry, what the bloody hell!" Ron hollered

Harry looked at Ron's red face as he continued, "How could you not tell your best mate how you got past the age line!"

Ivy and Harry looked at him coldly and Ivy said, "Should I take this one or should I leave it?"

"Leave it...He's killing my brain cells..." He stated

"Harry..." Hermione said, in her full disappointed mode

"Ugh...Why did I leave my baseball bat...I could sure use it right now."

"Now, now. Don't waste your energy, it's a lost cause anyway."

"Alright, but still not entering, Dad?"

"Hell no..." He yawned

Ron yelled, "Why don't you want to enter! You can bring honor to Gryffindor!"

Several students on the Lions table nodded as Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Gryffindor has had enough honor at my expense. It's time for another house to have a turn. If you don't like it, deal with it. Feel free to confront me if you like. But don't complain if I wish to smash your head against the walls of this castle."

Hary then left as the dining hall was left in a state of confusion, Hufflepuff was happy that the Hogwarts champion would be from their house but wondered why Harry didn't wish to enter or said such a thing, while others were angry on Justin's behalf.

Slytherin was in a state of thinking and knew that this required more observation along with the Ravenclaws. Harry Potter is much different than from what he seems.

Gryffindor was very emotional as Ron was grumbling and growling over the state of his best mate not helping him out as Hermione wanted answers and wanted them now.

However, the angriest in the dining hall was Dumbledore who couldn't get in a word otherwise due to both of Justin and Ron's outbursts.

'I still have twenty-four hours. Harry has to compete. I am his magical guardian, I can just force him and then I will have all the answers I want.'

He then dismissed everyone as he went to the back to tell everyone to rules and unfortunately deal with a PMSing Severus Snape.

Harry is now carrying Ivy as he thought about his past... his beginning as one of the greatest Titan slayers...all at the supple age of 5, when the Dursleys abandoned him.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Flame Wolfe: Thank you! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Perseus12: Thank you!**

 **kuu mochizuki: I know and the poll is closed as of right now.**

 **Guest#1: Thanks!**

 **robert32514: Thank you and sorry for the long wait.**

 **Nomadic Chaos: I have a plan for that...Don't you worry...**

 **Guest#2: Thank you!**

 **Necromancy94: Wow~ Sorry well, I don't really give two flying fucks what you think. So, read or don't.**

 **god of all: Thank you, sorry for the long wait**

 **Guest#3: Thank you!**

 **ToddGilliss: Love the short poem, great work and I am working on my other stories. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
